The North
by Wata Yui
Summary: Aku memiliki seorang kekasih lalu aku memiliki teman kemudian temanku bertambah. Semua terasa menyenangkan, sebelum aku tahu ternyata selama ini aku salah. Apa yang aku percayakan tak menjadi yang kuyakini! Apa yang aku inginkan perlahan menjauh dariku! Lantas, aku tersadar.. aku menggapai sebutan yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke arah-menjadi sang utara yang tak diinginkan.


**The North**

fanfiction by _Wona-chan_

 **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Litle bit NC (Rated M)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sakura H.**

 **Sasuke U.**

 **Sai S.**

 **Ino Y.**

...

...

A/N

Ff lama nih, baru mood buat post di sini wkwk..

Seperti biasa hurt/comfort atau angst selalu nyempil

Buat **yang ga suka** ngemaso **jgn dibaca** :-D

Buat **yang hobby ngemaso** , **silahkan dibaca** :-P

Aku sebenarnya belum mau post versi ini ke ffn tapi karena ga bisa tidur aku posting deh /alasan apa nih, gajebooo ihhh/

Gpp lah.. gajebo dulu sebelum ngemaso wakaka...

Happy reading laa...

...

...

...

...

 _Di depan etalase toko yang tertutup saat hujan turun kita berkenalan_

 _Melempar senyum dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing.._

...

...

...

...

Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Angin pun menderu hingga payung yang kugunakan terbang terbawa entah kemana. Aku pun berlari ke salah satu etalase toko yang tertutup dan terlindungi dari rintikan air hujan yang deras.

Suara derap kaki membuatku menoleh. Kau dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans cokelat muda itu berdiri di sampingku. Kedua tanganmu dimasukkan ke dalam saku di kedua sisimu. Sedikit kuperhatikan wajahmu, aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.

Merasa diperhatikan engkau pun menoleh. Aku tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak membawa payung juga?"

Terlihat sedikit kerutan heran di keningnmu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Rinai hujan terus membasahi bumi. Seperti enggan untuk beranjak barang sedikitpun. Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di tempat ini. Kakiku rasanya hampir kesemutan.

"Kau mahasiswa sini juga?"

Kau yang belum kutau namanya itu membuka percakapan.

"Iya, apa kau juga?"

"Iya, aku di fakultas kedokteran."

"Fakultas kedokteran juga. Wahhh tak disangka ternyata kita satu kampus."

"Seperti takdir saja," kau tertawa kecil, "Namaku Sasuke,"

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong kau di kelas apa?"

Aku tersenyum, engkau pun tersenyum. Akhirnya kita tahu nama kita masing-masing.

...

...

...

...

 _Ada kalanya dunia akan terasa sangat kecil_

 _Seperti halnya lingkaran yang berputar memusat pada satu titik_

...

...

...

...

Siang itu pun hujan turun. Kekasihku menyampirkan jaketnya di atas kepalaku. Membimbingku berteduh di salah satu cafe. Lonceng cafe berbunyi menyambut kedatangan kami. Sosokmu terlihat jelas di mataku. Duduk di salah satu sudut cafe bersama seseorang—aahh mungkin itu kekasihmu.

Menyadari seseorang baru saja masuk engkau sedikit melirik ke arah pintu. aku melempar senyumku sembari mengangguk untuk simbol sebuah salam.

"Ino?" bisik seseorang—kekasihku.

"Ada apa, Sai- _kun_?"

Kekasihku menjawab, "Itu teman satu kelasku di kampus, kau mau gabung?"

Aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya menunjuk. Gadis berambut pirang melambaikan tangan kearah kami. Sai—kekasihku—membalas lambaian tangan itu lalu melirik ke arahku, meminta persetujuan dariku.

Tanpa perasaan ragu aku mengangguk. Toh gadis yang ia maksud adalah gadis yang bersamamu. Tak ada salahnya menambah kenalan 'kan?

Meja yang memang berisi empat kursi itu cukup untuk kami. Baru kemarin aku berkenalan denganmu namun sekarang kita bertemu lagi. Dunia memang sempit untuk saat ini.

"Ino.. ini Sakura, kekasihku." Ujar Sai.

Gadis di depanku tersenyum. Sangat manis. Matanya cantik, hidungnya mancung, bibir ranumnya dan ditambah rambut pirangnya membuatnya terlihat bak bidadari yang berteduh dari hujan yang turun.

"Salam kenal Sakura— _san_.. aku Ino, dan dia Sasuke, kekasihku."

"Salam kenal Ino—san, salam kenal Sasuke—san," rasanya sangsi bercakap seperti sudah kenal denganmu karena kita hanya baru mengenal nama masing-masing.

Perbincangan berlanjut seiring hujan yang masih turun. Kepulan asap _mocca_ yang baru saja dihantar menambah suasana akrab yang mulai bersama kami.

Kini kita baik kekasih kita pun tahu kita satu kuliah dan mereka juga satu kuliah.

...

...

...

...

 _Ada kalanya dunia terasa berputar bak lingkaran yang berpusat di satu titik._

...

...

...

...

Pertemuan singkat kita bersama kekasih kita membuat masing-masing saling mempercayai. Menjaga kekasih teman, hal yang seharusnya wajar untuk kita. Waktu yang mendukung atau takdir yang sudah tertulis begitu.

Kita berada di sebuah diagonal takdir. Berdiri sejajar namun terhubung. Tak ada niat untuk menghubungkannya. Semua sudah ditentukan seperti ini.

Tak ada perasaan khusus untukmu dariku ataupun darimu untukku. Kita mulai saling mengenal lebih dalam. Dan, selamat untukmu. Kau adalah teman lelaki pertama yang benar-benar dekat denganku. Intensitas pertemuan kita semakin bertambah. Tak hanya di kampus, di luar kampus pun kita terperangkap dalam istilah _double date._

Berhadapan kembali bersama pasangan terkasih. Tak ada yang perlu di ragukan. Aku sangat tahu tatapanmu yang penuh cinta dan damba itu selalu tertuju pada kekasihmu. Jangan tanyakan aku bagaimana, aku pun sama sepertimu.

Tak ada celah untuk perasaan khusus lainnya. Hati kita sudah sangat dipenuhi oleh cinta untuk kekasih kita. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir mencoba hal lain yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi belati untuk kita. Hati sudah dimiliki orang lain, dan kita tak akan mengkhianatinya.

Meja di depan kita memberi jarak. Menjadi batas yang menandakan kalian di seberang sana adalah sepasang kekasih dan kami yang di sini juga sepasang kekasih.

...

...

...

...

 _Takdir suatu waktu tak sejalan dengan mau kita_

 _Kepercayaan suatu waktu tak seperti yang diyakini_

 _Karena suatu yang terlalu mencengkram bisa menghancurkan_

...

...

...

...

Seperti yang telah kita percayai bersama-sama. Kita harus saling menjaga kekasih masing-masing. Berbeda kampus, beda kuliah, beda tempat dan beda kegiatan tentu menuntut semuanya untuk terus terjadi. Saling mempercayai adalah kata kuncinya. Tak bisa ada keraguan. Semua mutlah dalam kata percaya. Sampai saat itu pun aku percaya. Tak akan ada yang mengkhianati.

Aku terus dan terus percaya. Tanpa lelah. Sampai saat itu aku tahu. Ternyata selama ini aku salah.

Waktu itu salju pertama turun di tahun ini. Aku dan kau berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan universitas. Mencari jawaban tugas yang kian hari makin menumpuk. Tapi sayang.. semua itu batal. Salju turun semakin lebat. Seandainya kekasihku yang biasa membawa mobil ke kampusnya itu bersama kita tentu saja kita akan tetap menuju perpustakan. Sayang seribu sayang dia tak ada di sini.

Sungguh tak di duga. Kami berada di depan gerbang kampus mereka—kekasih kita. Tak ada tempat berteduh. Tanpa komunikasi kita saling mengerti. Tak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus masuk ke dalam dan mencari keberadaan mereka. Hitung saja kita akan memberikan mereka kejutan.

Kampus ini cukup besar. Tak mudah mencari mereka. Seharusnya kita bertanya pada siapa pun yang ada di sini. Sekali lagi, sungguh sayang, entah kenapa kampus ini begitu sepi. Apa karena salju pertama turun sebegitu lebatnya hingga menghalangi aktifitas mereka.

Langkahku terhenti. Disusul dengan langkahmu yang berhenti tepat di sampingku.

Di sini aku tahu ternyata aku memang salah selama ini. Tak ada kata percaya yang sangat meyakinkan. Yang ada hanya keraguan di dalamnya.

Hal yang tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalaku. Aku tak tahu apa reaksimu, yang kutahu hanyalah mataku yang melotot terkejut. Hal itu.. Ino dan Sai.. mereka berciuman di dalam mobil itu. Aku tidak salah lihat. Meski salju memang turun dengan lebatnya. Tapi di dalam mobil itu. Dari balik benda bening yang menghalangi salju masuk ke dalamnya itu aku bisa melihat. Tangan Ino melingkari leher Sai. Menarik lelaki itu lebih dekat kepadanya, lebih dalam. Ciuman yang penuh dengan lumatan dan menuntut satu sama lain. Tak ada terlihat keterpaksaan di sana. Mereka melakukannya atas dasar kesadaran. Bahkan bibir Sai mulai berpindah ke leher Ino.

Kita selalu berusaha saling menjaga, saling mempercayai untuk mereka, tetapi mereka menghancurkan semuanya dengan santainya.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempatku. Aku terlalu terkejut melihat Saiku yang polos dan pemalu itu melakukan hal ini di belakangku. Atau mungkin aku tidak ingin percaya pada penglihatanku karena aku yang terlalu mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan...

...mempercayainya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Ino? Bukankah ia tahu gadis itu adalah kekasihmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa gadis di bumi ini sudah musnah semua sehingga kau berkhianat demi dirinya. Kekasih temanku.. menjadi kekasih gelapmu. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Siapa yang memulainya?

Kedua tanganku terkepal menahan amarahku. Siap untuk melayangkan tamparan atau bahkan mungkin pukulan untuk mereka. Atau.. atau mungkin.. aku.. akan membunuh pengkhianat itu? Aku pun ingin melampiaskan amarahku ini. Namun semuanya harus kutelan bulat-bulat saat seseorang menahan bahuku dan memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Aku akan menepisnya dengan kasar walaupun aku tahu itu adalah tanganmu. Tapi saat aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihatmu tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng. Di pipi itu ada setitik air mata jatuh. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup aku melihat seorang lelaki menangis. Seketika itu semua amarah yang ada dalam diriku seakan menguap tersisa dengan kecewaan yang mendalam.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Haruno Sakura,"

Ia menarik tanganku meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lebih baik kita cari taxi dan pulang."

Suaramu terdengar lirih. Aku tahu kau pun merasa kecewa. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini aku melihat kembali ke arah Sai dan Ino. Mereka masih pada posisinya itu. Cih.. menjijikkan sekali.

Taxi itu membelah jalanan kota yang sepi. Langit terlihat muram dan pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan seakan menghitam. Aku terlarut dalam pikiranku yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Dirimu? Aku tak tahu pasti.

Aku mengingat kata temanku, seorang lelaki yang begitu setia tentu akan setia sampai akhir tapi jika ia disakiti tak ada yang tahu bagaimana di dalam hatinya, hhmmmm.. karena saat lelaki memegang kata setia maka setianya akan melebihi setia seorang gadis.

Apakah kau akan tetap setia padanya?

"Kenapa?"

Bodoh.

Kenapa kau bertanya kenapa kepadaku, harusnya itu untukmu saja. Kenapa kau diam saja, bukankah seharusnya seorang lelaki pergi menampar kekasihnya saat melihatnya selingkuh? Kenapa kau tak melakukannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tak mau pulang. Bisakah kita pergi bersama?"

Hanya alibiku saja. Aku tak ingin sendiri untuk saat ini. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku yang tengah rapuh ini. Karena kita memiliki nasib yang sama, aku pikir kau adalah orang tepat. Mungkin kau bisa bercerita tentang kepedihanmu yang seperti apa, seperti milikku ataukah lebih?

"Mau ke taman bermain?"

Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semuanya terasa kacau. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat aku mengatakan tempat yang akan kita datangi. Sekali lagi aku ingin mengumpat saat sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahmu. Senyum? Aku pikir kau sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa kau senyum di saat seperti ini.

...

...

...

...

 _Kupikir untuk menutup pecahan seperti menyusun sebuah puzle_

 _Menemukan bentuk yang bisa menghubungkan dan membentuk satu kesatuan_

 _Kupikir juga.._

 _Kita bisa bermain puzle bersama_

 _Apa kau mau bermain bersamaku?_

...

...

...

...

Kali ini aku ingin merutukimu. Kita benar-benar bodoh dan kau adalah yang terbodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku ke taman bermain saat salju turun seperti ini? Bodohnya aku pun menyetujuinya.

Taman bermain tak mungkin dibuka saat hari pertama salju turun. Apalagi turun hampir menyerupai badai salju. Berikan senyuman sinis untuk kebodohan kita.

Aku bisa mengerti sekarang, walaupun sedikit. Meskipun dirimu tersenyum, pikiranmu sama kacau sepertiku.

Tanpa berkata apapun kaki melangkah bersamaan menjauhi taman bermain. Menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi dan hampir semua permukaannya dipenuhi salju. Dingin yang menyusup melalui pori-pori kulit begitu menusuk, karena baju yang kita kenakan memang bukan baju tebal yang bisa menghalau udara ke kulit yang terbaluti. Tapi aku menikmatinya—sedikit menikmatinya maksudku.

Dingin yang menemani rasa menyesakkan karena kekecewaan seakan menekan _sesuatu_ di hati ini. Seperti membekukan air mata yang seharusnya tumpah sedari tadi. Ya, seharusnya pipiku sudah memerah dan bibirku membengkak karena tangisan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat angin semakin kencang dan buliran salju turun semakin deras. Kurasakan sesuatu seperti kulit—dan kuyakin itu memang kulit—menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Kulit yang menyentuhku tadi adalah tanganmu. Kau menarikku sehingga aku sedikit kesulitan menyamakan langkahku dengan langkah lebarmu.

Dari punggungmu dapat kusimpulkan kau sedang bingung. Pergerakan lehermu yang seperti memandu kepalamu untuk menoleh dan melihat sekeliling. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau cari, hingga langkahmu berhenti. Tanpa berkata lagi kau menarikku kembali. Memasuki sebuah hotel kecil yang saat berada di depan kita.

...

...

...

...

 _Menyusun puzle berarti mengais tiap bentuk yang sesuai dan menyusunnya agar menjadi satu kesatuan_

 _Tanpa sadar kita telah bersama_

 _Menyusunnya.._

 _Bagian per bagian mulai terbentuk_

 _Hingga suatu waktu tersisa bagian kunci yang akan menyempurnakan akhir permainan ini_

 _Akankah kita bisa mencapai akhir itu?_

...

...

...

...

Mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang ini. Sedangkan di sisi yang lain kau yang menempati. Tangan yang kau letakkan di pelipis itu terlihat kuat sekaligus lemah, kuat jika dilihat dari bentuk fisiknya namun lemah dari sisi _gesture_. Sesekali kau membuang napas kasar—membuang sedikit beban yang menekan perasaanmu.

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Saat itu pandangan kita bertemu. Manik matamu yang menatap penuh tanya itu terlihat nanar lalu dengan senyum terpaksa aku berharap kau tak mengkhawatirkanku—meski aku tak tahu pasti kau akan.

"Tak bisa kencan?"

Matamu mengatakan kau penasaran dengan percakapan yang baru saja kumulai tanpa basa-basi dengan seseorang melalui alat komunikasi modern ini.

"Sepertinya memang akan badai salju," aku menyentuh ujung rambutku yang jatuh ke depan dadaku. "Apa kau sudah pulang dari kampus?"

Kulihat kau beranjak dari tempatmu. Menyeret kakimu menuju.. aku belum tahu pasti, kau meletakkan ponselmu di atas permukaan nakas yang berada di dekatku.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau terjebak salju di kampus. Hmmm, jangan lupa makan siang."

Masih memperhatikanmu. Kau berbalik dan sepertinya akan ke kamar mandi jika dilihat dari arah langkahmu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." telepon itu terputus, "...tapi tak menduakanku seperti ini juga,"

Saat itu juga kau menghentikan langkahmu, terusik dengan kata-kataku mungkin. Aku menunggu kau menunjukkan raut kekecewaanmu itu. Menyembunyikan hal yang sangat ingin timbul begitu menyiksa bukan?

Lagi-lagi suara ponsel berbunyi terdengar. Ponsel yang kau letakkan di atas nakas itu bergetar. Tanpa menunggu detik berikut menyeret waktu kau melangkah—berpindah tempat secepat kilat ke dekat nakas kemudian menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel itu.

"Selamat siang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tuturmu segera membuatku terkejut. Apa yang kau lakukan? Maksudku mengapa kau seperti itu?

"Kau demam? Sudah minum obat? Ahh.. syukurlah. Istirahat yang banyak."

Demam? Kau percaya itu? Bukankah kita sama-sama melihatnya melingkarkan tangan ke leher kekasihmu dan saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Dia sedang sakit tapi berbuat seperti itu? Kau percaya? Sekali lagi.. kau percaya? Ya, kau percaya dan peduli—masih peduli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Saat ponsel itu kembali kau letakkan ke atas nakas itu aku menahan lenganmu, "Kau masih mencintainya?"

Kau mengangguk perlahan, "Mmm, tentu."

Ijinkan aku merutukinya lagi meski di dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya dia, masih mencintai setelah dikhianati? Ohh sinting sekali.

"Dia bilang mencintaiku tadi,"

Aku tertawa mengejek, "Dan kau percaya itu?"

"Tentu."

"Kau masih mempercayainya setelah melihat sendiri semuanya? Ohh.. kemana otakmu yang pintar itu, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Kutatap ia dengan tajam, berniat menunjukkan ketakpercayaanku akan sikapnya itu pada dirinya. Namun yang kuterima balik adalah sebuah senyum. Kecil, seperti menarik sudut itu dengan ringan sehingga bibirnya menampilkan sebuah lengkungan kecil yang...

...sangat manis.

Ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Mereka pasti melakukannya karena terpojok. Ino sedang sakit, mungkin saja Sai menghiburnya atau Ino tak bisa meminum obatnya sendiri dan Sai memberikannya lewat.. seperti yang kita lihat tadi." Jelasnya.

Kali ini aku berjinjit kemudian menarik kerah bajunya. Tepat di depan wajahnya itu aku berkata, "KAU... BODOH!"

Setiap kata yang keseluruhannya yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital menunjukkan hal yang sangat penting. Itu memang penting untuk menyadarkanmu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya percaya padanya," ia melepaskan tanganku dari kerah bajunya lalu menurunkan ke kedua sisi sumbernya, "mencoba tetap percaya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Tak ingin mengatakan apapun untuknya lagi. Aku tak memiliki kosa-kata lagi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya berpikir seperti aku sekarang.

"Sakura, coba kau berpikir lebih dalam."

Menatapku dengan tatapan lembut itu. Menyihirku untuk mendengar apa yang akan kaukatakan selanjutnya.

"Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana seorang Sai yang kau kenal selama ini? Apa menurutmu ia akan tega berbuat seperti itu?"

Kudengar dan kucoba memikirkan apa yang ia katakan. Seingatku Sai memang seorang lelaki yang pemalu dan dikenal polos, sangat tidak mungkin untuknya melakukan hal yang seperti kulihat sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah salah satu hal yang tak bisa diprediksi dengan akurat adalah manusia?

"Selama aku mengenal Ino, aku tak pernah mendengar ataupun melihatnya berbuat hal yang melanggar moral. Ia gadis yang sopan, ia selalu jujur dan mangatakan apa yang ia lakukan saat aku pergi, aku bukan hanya berkata saja, temanku membenarkan apa yang Ino katakan saat ia menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Ia tak mungkin melakukan itu, Sakura. Cobalah percaya pada kekasihmu, mereka pasti melakukannya karena hal yang mendesak."

Aku menggeleng. Belum mau menerima kata-katamu sepenuhnya.

"Ino tak bisa minum obat dalam bentuk kapsul ataupun tablet," tuturmu dengan suara pelan bahkan teramat pelan hingga nyaris tak bisa kudengar. Berterimaksihlah pada keadaan ruangan yang sunyi membantu pendengaranku untuk mendengarnya dengan jelas.

...

...

...

...

 _Mempunyai bentuk yang sama_

 _Puzle takkan bisa tersusun_

 _Maka yang tersisa adalah satu ruang kosong.._

 _Bukan tempat milik bentuk yang sama tadi_

 _Tempat itu milik bentuk yang lain?_

 _Bukan bentuk yang sama kumiliki ini_

...

...

...

...

Kupandangi langit yang semakin tak terlihat dari balik jendela kamar ini. Salju yang jatuh menutupi permukaan langit yang biasa terlihat. putih di sana. Putih dimana-mana. Dingin menyeruak. Uap dingin pun menempel di jendela semakin membuat keadaan diluar seperti abu-abu.

Menggunakan telapak tangan kuusap permukaan kaca. Menyeka uap yang menempel di sana. Tersisa beberapa bagian uap di wilayah yang tak kusentuh. Tanpa sadar aku menulis sesuatu di sana. Kata yang keluar begitu saja dari pikiranku, membuat telunjukku bergerak menuliskannya.

Suara langkahmu membuatku menoleh tepat setelah tulisan itu kuselesaikan. Kau berdiri di sampingku. Memperhatikan tulisan itu.

Mencintai.

Kau mengerutkan dahimu. Wajar saja, aku menulis kata yang absurd begitu. Namun detik selanjutnya kau justru menggerakkan telunjukmu. Menulis sesuatu di bawah tulisanku tadi.

Men...

...cin..tai.

Mencintai.

Kata yang sama sepertiku. Jari telunjukmu masih diam pada bagian terakhir tulisan itu. Membuatku bingung sendiri. Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?

"Hei.." dengan refleks aku mengangkat kedua alisku untuk meresponmu, "kita ini sama ya?" lalu kau menarik jarimu dan memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke saku celana jeansmu.

"Sama-sama mencintai." Ujarmu lagi.

Akupun menngangguk membenarkan.

"Dan sama-sama mempercayai juga, ya 'kan?"

Kau menatapku. Aku ragu untuk memberikan anggukan kali ini tapi kau terus menatapku dengan tatapan itu—begitu menuntut untuk dituruti maumu. Akhirya aku pun mengangguk.

...

...

...

...

Kamar merah mudaku terasa begitu luas membuatku seperti terasingkan. Hanya sendiri tanpa ada orang lain. Dinding merah muda yang memiliki warna yang sama seperti simbol virus hati yang menyerangku. Sedikit berbeda, virus milikku lebih liar—dalam konteks deskripsi virus itu.

Cinta. Ada yang mencintai dan dicintai.

Ada aku, kau dan mereka.

Sederhana.

Tapi kenyataan tak berbicara sesederhana itu. Bagaimana jika lebih liar dari paragraf yang sebelumnya bisa menjatuhkanmu? Mengecewakanmu?

Tapi kau dengan mudahnya berkata, "Mencintai berarti ada yang dicintai olehmu, kecewa? Kau hanya perlu memaafkan. Jadi, memaafkan berarti ada yang dimaafkan. Seperti kita saat ini."

Aku mengerti. Kau akan memaafkan kekasihmu yang telah mengecewakanmu. Aku juga harus begitu? Seharusnya memang begitu.

...

...

...

...

Kau tersenyum lebar. Terlihat begitu bahagia. Jemarimu menyusup di sela-sela jari mungil milik Ino. Bersikap seolah kalian adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia ini. Saat berdua. Saat kedua tangan bertautan atau saat kedua mata itu saling bertatapan.

Sebahagia dirimu yang sama-sama pernah dikecewakan tak sebahagia diriku. Aku tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Aku masih ragu—sedikit.

Aku bersamanya. Kekasihku. Aku merasa sendiri. Mungkin saja hati miliknya tak bersamaku, bisa jadi. Mungkin saja aku belum bisa percaya dia lagi, seperti yang dulu.

"Kau iri pada mereka ya?"

Bahkan saat ia sengaja menggodaku seperti ini. Terlihat tulus tapi tameng dalam diriku menolak kata tulus itu justru prasangka lebih mendominasi.

Ia sedang pura-pura Haruno Sakura.

Itulah yang membuatku merasa sendiri.

"Mau bergandengan tangan?"

Bibirku terasa kaku untuk tersenyum. Lebih kaku lagi saat tangan besarmu mulai menggengam tanganku.

Coba rasakan seperti dulu. Ia yang menggenggam tanganmu ini adalah kekasihmu. Kau mencintainya. Kau percaya padanya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum lalu menatap tapak kaki yang mulai mengukir jarak. Bergerak dan bergerak. Perlahan menyusul pasangan di depanku hingga kita berjalan sejajar.

Apakah aku harus percaya kepada Sai kembali?

Sai mengeratkan genggamannya dan tersenyum saat aku menatapnya. Sesungguhnya aku ingin percaya padanya kembali, namun perasaan dari sisi wanita mengatakan aku tak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Kini hanya sedikit cinta dan percaya, sisanya dipenuhi kekecewaan dan kesedihan dan aku.. tak punya pegangan lagi.

Sai-Aku-Ino-Kau.

Berjalanlah sahabat bahagia itu pikir orang lain melihat kita.

Aku harus percaya...

...tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu jauh?

Ada jarak yang menghalangi. Semua terasa jauh. Kau bahkan Sai dan Ino. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi aku merasa..

..kalah?

...

...

...

...

Aku mulai menyadari arti kegundahanku. Diriku yang merasa kacau. Berbeda denganmu, kau tampak baik-baik saja. Kau tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Kau mengeluarkan candaanmu. Dan aku yang menjadi pendiam.

Malam itu aku harus mengambil diktatku yang tertinggal di apartemen Sai. Kebetulan kemarin aku merawatnya yang terkena demam. Diktat itu akan kugunakan untuk membuat makalah, salah satu tugas dari dosenku.

Aku menunggunya membuka pintu karena sedari tadi aku sudah menekan bel beberapa kali. Lama aku menunggu namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Atas inisiatif diri sendiri aku pun meng _input_ pasword agar pintu terbuka—karena aku tahu sudah tahu passwordnya yang merupakan tanggal ulang tahunku.

Heran. Password yang ku _input_ salah. Ia menggantinya?

Masih berdiri di depan pintu aku berpikir. Beberapa hal yang mungkin menjadi password baru apartemennya.

Ini adalah prasangka yang membuatku tertawa miris. Semoga saja ini salah karena aku sudah mulai mencoba untuk percaya kepada Sai kembali.

Sekarang biarkan aku mencoba meng _input_ password prasangka itu.

Aku tersenyum. Katakan saja senyum seorang psyco walaupun aku sebenarnya normal. Wajar saja aku tersenyum jika aku benar 'kan? Wajar-wajar saja ketika aku menginput TANGGAL ULANG TAHUN INO pintu apartemen terbuka. Katakan saja aku berlebihan karena menggunakan kapital yang berlebihan. Bukankah kalimat yang menggunakan kapital seluruhnya menunjukkan betapa pentingnya kalimat itu. Ya, itu memang penting karena hal itu peganganku benar-benar tak ada.

Lalu dengan ragu aku mulai memasuki apartemen itu. Ada suara aneh—seperti desahan. Aku menuruti instingku. Menarik langkah dalam ketakutakan akan kata lebih kecewa lagi.

"Aahhhh.. more.. give me more, Sai."

Aku mendengar seseorang menyebut nama kekasihku. Semakin penasaran, aku terus saja menuju sumber suara itu.

Suara ranjang yang berdecit, napas yang menderu berat, pekikan yang menjerit, dan..

Aku sampai di pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

...mereka yang bergumul di atas ranjang.

Sai telanjang dan menindih seorang wanita yang belum kuketahui siapa. Kutarik diriku untuk berdiri di balik dinding. Suara mereka masih bisa kudengar. Dengan ragu aku mengintip kembali. Sai melakukan dorongan sekaligus membenamkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu. Saat itulah gadis itu memekik dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Inilah jawaban kegundahanku selama ini.

Wanita itu adalah Ino. Yang menjambak rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya seperti begitu menikmati kegiatan kalian yang aku sendiri pun tak pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihku itu.

Jawaban kegundahan itu adalah aku..

..benar-benar kalah.

...

...

...

...

Untuk kedua kalinya aku berdiri di depan apartemen seorang pria. Pria yang akan tersakiti sama sepertiku. Kami yang akan sama-sama hancur.

Untuk kedua kalinya juga aku harus masuk dengan cara menginput password sendiri. Tak sulit karena passwordnya sama seperti apartemen yang kukunjungi sebelumnya.

Aku menghempaskan diriku di atas sofa yang berada di samping _fake-tree_ di ruang santai apartemenmu. Kau berada di atas ayunan yang terbuat dari jaring. Berbaring sambil membaca diktat seperti yang semula akan kuambil dari apartemen Sai.

Dahimu mengernyit saat menyadari aku sudah berada di sana dengan air mata yang sudah kutahan dari tadi tumpah begitu saja. Kau menutup diktat lalu turun dari ayunan itu. Berlutut dan memperhatikanku yang sengaja menatapmu sambil menangis.

"Katakan batas kecewa dan memaafkan yang kau ketahui, Sasuke- _kun_.."

Dahimu mengernyit kembali.

"Katakan saja, jangan tanyakan alasanku dulu," jelasku sambil menangis, entahlah ia mengerti apa yang aku katakan atau tidak. Aku tahu ia pintar dan kuharap ia mengerti.

"Mereka tak mempunyai batas."

Jawabanmu membuatku semakin menangis.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan jika sudah tak bisa memaafkan lagi—"

Kutangkupkan tanganku di kedua pipinya, "—dan tak mau dikecewakan lagi."

"Coba katakan lebih jelas dulu, aku takkan bisa mengerti jika kau mengatakannya dengan isakan yang menyayat hati itu. Sekarang coba tenang," aku menahan isakan, "Tarik napasmu lalu keluarkan." Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan, namun isakan masih tersisa meski tak sehebat sebelumnya.

"Nah, sekarang coba katakan."

Aku mengangguk paham dan menarik napas kembali lalu setelah mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan aku mulai berkata, "Aku sudah tak bisa memaafkan lagi dan aku tak mau dikecewakan lagi."

Kau mengangguk paham.

"Mereka? Apa itu mereka-yang-kita-tahu?"

Sejujurnya aku tak tahu mereka siapa yang kaumaksud tapi aku mengagguk lalu menggumamkan nama mereka yang kumaksudkan agar terhubung dengan yang kaumaksudkan.

"Sai dan Ino."

"Hn, apa mereka berciuman lagi?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Mencium leher?"

Aku menatapmu. Pertanyaan itu...kau katakan dengan mudah. Apa kau tak kecewa jika aku mengangguk membenarkan? Sungguh beruntung untuk bagian ini aku menjawab, "Lebih dari itu."

Kau mengagguk lagi, "Saling meremas?" tanyamu kemudian.

Aku menggeleng lagi dan lagi lalu menjawab lagi, "Lebih dari itu."

Walaupun pertanyaanmu begitu absurd. Saling meremas? Meremas apa?

Kau terdiam. Kali ini tak mengangguk langsung. Wajahmu menunjukkan keraguan, apa kau akan mengatakan hal itu?

"Lalu apa hal yang membuatmu tak mau memaafkan dan dikecewakan lagi?"

Virus ragu menyerangku lalu pikiran lain datang memenuhi otakku. Kutatap dirimu yang berada di depanku. Kedua tanganku masih menangkup pipimu. Tatapan yang langsung menuju fokusku membuatku berbicara jujur atau mungkin melakukan langsung hal yang ada di otakku.

"Mereka melakukan.." tatapanku tak teralihkan dari mata menawanmu, "Seperti ini."

Kurasakan bibirku menghangat. Ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel dipermukaannya lalu dengan ragu aku menggerakkannya. Melumatnya, menyesapnya. Mataku terpejam dan kau tak menolak perlakuanku.

Tanganku yang menangkup pipimu beralih melingkari lehermu. Menarikmu lebih dekat lagi, lebih dalam lagi. Melumatmu lagi, menyesap bibirmu lagi. Hingga lidahku yang menorobos ke dalam mulutmu.

Katakan aku gila melakukan ini. Otakku memang sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Bahkan sekarang tanganku menyusup ke balik baju kaosmu. Meraba perutmu yang tercetak sempurna itu. Bibirku tak mencium bibirmu lagi tapi sudah beralih menuju lehermu. Ini memang gila. Dimana aku sebagai wanita lah yang mulai melakukannya. Lebih gila lagi saat aku merasakan sesuatu meremas dadaku dan aku merintih.

Leherku terasa panas. Bibir itu menyesap kulitku di sana. Dan aku menarik rambut hitam itu.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Kita melakukannya. Sai dan Ino serta aku dan dirimu.

...

...

...

...

 _Karena puzle pun memiliki jarak disetiap selanya_

 _Maka kita pun terjebak dalam puzle itu.._

 _Bak labirin yang tak menampilkan jalan keluar_

 _Kita terus berjalan namun tetap pada tempat semula_

...

...

...

...

Cahaya matahari berdivergen dari balik tirai, memberikan kesan temaram di ruangan tempatku berada. Aku terbaring di atas ranjang tanpa busana, selimut merah marum yang menutup tubuhku begitu kontras dengan warna kulitku yang putih.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati dirimu yang masih tertidur. Ada tanda merah di lehermu, dibahumu bahkan di dadamu. Aku benar-benar wanita yang gila. Lalu matamu bergerak dan mulai mengerjap pelan. Kau menatap langit-langit kamar begitu lama dan baru menyadari aku terus memperhatikanmu saat kau menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya berucap, "Selamat pagi." Namun kau tak menjawab apapun. Kau hanya menghela napas pendek lalu keluar dari selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa busana.

Inilah jawaban kesekian kalinya dari kegundahanku.

Aku merasa kalah.

Aku benar-benar kalah.

Karena aku tak mendapat apapun. Cinta dari siapapun bukan untukku. Semua untuknya.

Di saat kita berjalan bersama.

Saat aku merasa ada jarak yang jauh menghalangi untuk bersama kalian aku tahu..

..ada sesuatu yang menarik kalian untuk mendekat dan menolakku hingga aku menjauh.

Mendekat pada Ino dan menjauh dariku.

Katakan aku wanita gila lagi karena memberikan hal yang sangat penting dari seorang wanita pada lelaki abu-abu untuk dirinya—antara mencintai dan tidak mencintai—wanita gila yang baru menyadari tertarik pada sosok yang sama sepertinya. Namun sedikit berbeda darinya, pria itu—dirimu—masih mencintai gadismu—sepertinya—dan aku yang tak mau lagi mencintai sosok kekasih yang telah mengkhianatiku.

Kau muncul dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangmu. Tanganmu mengacak rambutmu yang basah. Kau terlihat begitu keren.

Sedangkan aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Membalut tubuh polosku dengan selimut.

"Sasuke,"

Tanpa beralih dari kegiatanmu kau sedikit bergumam, "Ya,"

Dan aku yang masih tetap menatapmu bertanya, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Wajahmu menunduk menyiratkan suatu penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku pun menunduk juga sepertimu. Lalu tertawa keras dan memeluk tungkai bawahku.

"Mana mungkin kau mencintaiku. Kita hanya saling melampiaskan kekecewaan. Kau adalah pelampiasanku, begitu juga sebaliknya, aku adalah pelampiasanmu."

Aku takkan bisa berkata jujur. Kau akan mempercayai kata-kataku 'kan? Atau kau mau menjadi pegangan baru dariku yang kehilangan ini?

"Aku memaafkan Ino dan masih sanggup dikecewakan lagi."

Wanita gila dan bodoh aku malah tertawa mendengarnya. Hei.. apa kau tau tertawa dalam kesedihan adalah kesedihan yang paling dalam?

"Tenang, jika kau kecewa, kita bisa saling melampiaskan."

Kau berbalik dan menatapku tajam, "Tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu. Kita bisa melakukannya dan kau bisa meninggalkanku kapan saja."

Meskipun aku tahu..

...aku tak bisa mengekspresikan kesedihan yang lebih dari kesedihan ini.

..kekecewaan yang lebih dari kekecewaan ini.

...

...

...

...

 _Jarak itu membuat sang utara meninggalkan utara_

 _Selatan bahagia mendapatkab begitu banyak perhatian_

 _..dunia membiarkan sang selatan sendiri_

 _...dunia mencipta jarak di anatara selatan dan utara_

 _San utara sendiri.._

 _..dalam jarak yang tertinggal_

 _..biarkan ia mengais jarak untuk mendekat_

 _..nyatanya utara akan selalu menuju selatan_

 _..begitulah kutub dalam sebuah magnet_

 _..sama seperti aku dalam kisah ini_

 _..aku lah sang utara yang dipisahkan jarak.._

...

...

...

...

 _Akulah sang utara yang ditinggalkan jarak_

 _Akulah bagian dari dua buah puzle yang tak bisa dibentuk_

 _Akulah sosok yang mencintai dan tak di cintai.._

 _..akulah itu.. Haruno Sakura._

...

...

...

...

FIN

...

...

...

...

Oke... endingnya masih maso kan.. hahaha

Belum nemu ff maso sih makanya aku nyoba baca ff sendiri dan ini bisa buat aku nyesek /beda orang beda tipe sesekan ya wkwk/

Maaf kalau ada typo ya, maklum editnya buru-buru _

Reviewnya dong buat yang udah baca :D

11-02-16

Wona-chan


End file.
